Magic
by AnimechildX3
Summary: Kagome goes to hogwarts after the well closes over. what happens if the dark lord hears of the shikon mikos presence at hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly i own nothing at all *cries*

this is my first story so tell me how i go :)

* * *

A tall teenage girl with raven hair walked up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, all she had on her was a very small bag of possesions. She was obviously frustrated; you could see it in her dark hazel eyes. She had been walking around that platform for at least an hour for a platform that appeared to not exist to go to a school she had never heard of in another country.

"_Maybe it was all a practical joke"_ she thought to herself "_maybe this place just doesn't exist"_ she leant against the wall to rest. But then she found herself falling through.

'Oww' she yelled as she landed "_well that was unexpected_" she had no Idea where she was. She cautiously looked around and then saw the sign above the large train and smiled to herself

She had found it finally after an hour of looking she had found it, platform nine and three quarters, after receiving a letter about a month ago asking her to go to a new school called Hogwarts she had learnt mainly two things: firstly magic did exist, not magic like her priestess skills but actual magic with witches and wizards and stuff, and secondly they did a great job at hiding their presence, it took her half an hour just to find the train

"_Lucky I came early huh" _She thought approaching the train. She had been told to come to the school early so that she could catch up with the rest of her year. She was to join the sixth years where she rightfully belonged, and with her priestess skill she would hopefully catch up before the other students come. She was told all her books and supplies would be purchased for her and would be ready when she arrived.

There was no one on the station with her but she presumed that she would need to get onboard the train. Once on board she got herself a compartment and lay down for a sleep, only awakening when the train jostled to a stop, she looked out the window to find it was already dark out and it was raining. She got up taking her small bag of belongings with her to find a carriage waiting for. Not wanting to stand in the rain any longer she hoped on board and cought her first look at the castle looming over the hills

When the carriage came to a stop she saw a lady standing near a gate. She was wearing a green robe with a matching hat, she had the look of someone who you wouldn't want to mess with.

"Kagome Higurashi I presume" she said in her knowledgeable voice, Kagome just nodded shyly, "Welcome too Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I am professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and teacher of transfiguration."

* * *

my first chapter ever yay XD

please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

_New chapter yay _

_Last time:_

"Kagome Higurashi I presume" she said in her knowledgeable voice, Kagome just nodded shyly, "Welcome too Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I am professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and teacher of transfiguration."

_Now_

_

* * *

_

"Now if you would just follow me inside well get you your books and you can meet the headmaster, professor Dumbledore, and get you sorted into your house." McGonagall said walking into the castle. "the teachers don't know of you past and we would like to keep it that way, only me and the headmaster now what happened with the well" Kagome just nodded remembering what had happened a week before she got her letter.

She was in the feudal era and a demon had come and attacked kaede's, and old priestess, village and offcourse she and the gang sprung into action. The demon was Naraku's and obviously new InuYasha weakness and pushed kagome down the well. When she came across the other side she found that she couldn't get back to the gang.

She waited and waited but inuyasha never came, she then got the letter and her mother said it was best if she went. So she did.

As she followed the professor she noticed the paintings on the wall were moving, some the people were sleeping others they were just talking. This amazed her completely.

The professor had come to a stop in front of a gargoyle and Kagome managed to stop before walking into her. "Acid pops" she heard her say and to her amazement the gargoyle started spinning reviling a stairway. The professor started walking up so she presumed she needed to follow. When the door at the end of the staircase opened she couldn't believe her eyes.

There were many trinkets around the room and a beautiful red phoenix sat in the corner. She spent so much time looking at it that she didn't even notice that professor McGonagall had left and that there was man sitting behind the desk smiling at her.

"Hello there" he said in a soft voice "I see you like my phoenix, Fawkes, such beautiful creatures they are, aren't they.. Now if you wouldn't mind taking your eyes of him for just a moment, I am Professor Dumbledore headmaster of this school and I presume that you are kagome Higurashi"

Kagome turned quickly unsure of who was there. But when she saw the old man sitting there she

lowered her guard.

"Now kagome if you wouldn't mind taking a seat we will try and get you sorted into your new house as quickly as possible." He said smiling gently, when he looked into her confused face as she sat down in the chair. He understood why, she had no idea what he was talking about. "Here at Hogwarts we have four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. These act as your family during your stay at Hogwarts." She nodded slowly.

"Now" he said getting up and going to one of the many shelves behind him and grabbing a very old looking witch's hat. "This is the way we sort you into your house, if you wouldn't mind putting it on." He then gave the hat to her smiling gently. She took the hat; up close it looked older there was a huge tear at the front.

To her surprise when she put it on the tear on the brim opened up, it appeared to be a mouth."Now then...well well well" she heard the voice in her head '_oh great now I'm hearing things, perfect' she thought, rather annoyed_. "No you're not, I am the grand sorting hat, and now young miko, yes I know what you are I know everything about you," her said when kagome stiffened.

"Well back to business I can see that you are kind and pure and are willing to accept others, I can see you have great wisdom, bravery and loyalty but where to put you" It was quiet after that, as if thinking deeply "I know... 'Gryffindor'"

* * *

well review thanx i would like to know how im going


	3. Chapter 3

_Thankyou all those who have helped me _

_

* * *

_

_Previously:_

"Well back to business I can see that you are kind and pure and are willing to accept others, I can see you have great wisdom, bravery and loyalty but where to put you" It was quiet after that, as if thinking deeply "I know... 'Gryffindor'"

_Now;_

_

* * *

_

Kagome turned to see professor Dumbledore clapping quietly and had a small smile on his face.

"Now kagome," he said taking the hat off her and carrying it back towards the shelf. "I shall organise your own room in the dorm, I thought I should put you away from others so No one would find out your little secret." Kagome smiled slightly at his thoughtfulness. She would rather have no one but whom she really trusted to know about her past.

"Now for your supplies, I have had professor McGonagall pick up everything you will need, your Robes will be in by tomorrow. Oh and also you will need a wand, we have Mr Ollivander come to help with the wand issue." Professor Dumbledore said, Kagome was looking forward to having a wand. "tomorrow your room should be ready, you will just have to make do in the other dorms for tonight, and also tomorrow Professor McGonagall Will have a talk to you about subjects."

She saw it as something to protect herself with rather then having inuyasha always come rescue her, with that thought she began to remember the pain she felt when she couldn't get back through the well. She was so worried that something had happened to inuyasha. She still had their half of the jewel, but she had locked it away wishing not to remember.

"Now if you don't mind, Professor McGonagall is waiting to take you to get you wand ready." He said smiling and motioning the door. "Then you can sleep and have a tour tomorrow. The other students arrive in a month, so you have until then to learn this school and catch up."

Kagome got up and walked through the door to find, as Dumbledore said, Professor McGonagall waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

"As head of Gryffindor, it would be a pleasure to welcome you." She said slightly smiling "Now if you would follow me we won't delay Mr Ollivander much longer and get your wand in order." Kagome smiled to herself thinking off how the others would react to her getting magic.

She followed the professor into an empty classroom, well empty minus the old man smiling at her, his wide pale shimmering, "Now then, I , as you have probably guessed, am Mr Ollivander." He said smiling.

"Mr Ollivander," Professor McGonagall Said in welcome. "We are glad you agreed to this meeting during these tough times."

"Yes yes, but this is a special occasion, I haven't served a Miko in years." He said still smiling; he hadn't blinked the whole time kagome had been in the room, she kind of wished he would, his eyes were starting to creep her out. "Now, your wand arm if you please" he got out a tape measure, still smiling, and it seemed to come to life and starting measuring her on its own, Kagome , Mesmerised, did not notice Mr Ollivander go through all his boxes as if trying to find something.

The tape stopped and he came back holding a pile of long boxes he opened one to reveal a long wand. "Now this is yew and dragon heartstring seven inches, give it a go." He said handing the wand to her, Kagome not knowing what to do, tried to give it a wave. But before she could the wand was gone from her hand with a short "Nope" from Ollivander and another put in its place "redwood and unicorn hair, eleven inches" again before she could try the wand was gone, this time Ollivander didn't take it, it seemed to fly out of her hand on its own accord."No no defiantly not." Ollivander said quietly. "You dear are a tricky one."

Six wands later they all seemed to think all was lost. But Ollivander had one wand left. "This wand has always rejected a wizard, always." He said "have a try, it's made from a tree known as the sacred tree and has the hair of a half dog demon, said to have been trapped to the tree."

Kagome thought of Inuyasha '_No, it can't be the same maybe there was another sacred tree' _she thought grabbing the wand, to her surprise it didn't leave her hand, instead she glowed the palest of pink.

* * *

there we go another chapter ready

please review


	4. Chapter 4

_another chapter done yayz _

_i still own nothing *cries*_

_

* * *

__Previously_

Kagome thought of Inuyasha '_No, it can't be the same maybe there was another sacred tree' _she thought grabbing the wand, to her surprise it didn't leave her hand, instead she glowed the palest of pink.

_Now_

* * *

Kagome, unsure of what to do, looked up at the professor and Ollivander for advice. They too did not know what to do; the wand which had remained ownerless for centuries had chosen her. She didn't know what to think.

"Curious, this is very curious indeed." Ollivander said watching the wand eagerly as if it was going to answer a question. "Well I really must go, you can have the wand for free of course, well good bye now." He said packing up getting ready to leave. Kagome wanted to ask about the wand but Ollivander was gone before she could even open her mouth.

"Well now," Professor McGonagall said after being quiet the entire time that Ollivander was there, "Now you dorm, as Dumbledore said, will be ready tomorrow. So tonight you will have to make do in an empty one for tonight so the house elves have time to set up your new one." She said leaving the room.

Kagome, curious to what a house elf looked like, followed eagerly. They walked for at least ten minutes they reached a portrait of a fat lady. She seemed to be waiting for one of them to say something, and then kagome got it, a password. Just like the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office.

Professor McGonagall walked up to it and said "fox" and the portrait opened revealing one of the most welcoming rooms she had seen in her life. There was a fireplace surrounded by couches, and many armchairs and tables, it just had a welcoming aura to it.

"Now, Miss Higurashi, this is the Gryffindor common room. Remember the password as it is the only way in unless another student comes by." She said slightly smiling "now take the first dorm up the left stairs" she motioned the stairs. "And a house elf will bring up your dinner, I will expect you ready by eight tomorrow and I will take you down to breakfast. Goodnight." She said leaving.

Kagome did as she was told and went to the first dorm up the stairs. There were four poster beds inside. She put her bag on one and started to change into her pyjamas. When she was changed she started to brush her hair, feeling suddenly hungry she sat down and waited for the elf to come.

After a while she heard a giant crack beside her. This startled her; making her fall of the bed. She turned to see what had made the noise and to her surprise there was a small creature with giant eyes and even bigger ears. This must be the house elf that had her dinner.

"Dobby didn't mean to scare miss" the small elf said, kagome had just realized what, dobby, was wearing, an assortment of colours but the tea cosy's and odd socks stood out most. "Dobby has brought up misses dinner" he said motioning a plate of sandwiches in his hand. Dobby looked proud of himself as kagome took the plate and put it on the bed she had now taken seat on.

"Thank you for this Dobby," she said smiling kindly at the creature before her. When she did this Dobby's smile grew bigger, if that were even possible, and his eyes watered. "Are you okay, Dobby?" kagome asked curiously, she had never seen someone this happy to get a thankyou in her life.

"Dobby is fine miss, He is happy that you are so kind to him even though he has just met you, Dobby only knows few people who are as kind to Dobby, Dobby now has one more friend." And with another crack he was gone.

Kagome stalled for a moment and thought about the weird elf she had just met, and why he had referred to himself in the third person. But then the sandwiches caught her eye and she began to eat. She found a goblet and water vile on the windowsill and had a drink before turning in for the night.

* * *

The next day Kagome awoke. Not remembering is she dremt or not, she sat up and looked outside, after many mornings in the fedual erashe had learnt to tell the time by the position of the sun. By the look of it she had bearly half an hour before she was needed down stairs. she rushed up and got dressed getting her stuff ready before walking downstairs with was ten minutes early. She decided to sit by the newly lit fire and wait for McGonagall.

The flames reminded her of the camping in the feudal era. She started to wonder what had happened to them when the well closed. _'Get it together girl, there probably fine' _she thought '_besides they know what they're doing, Right?'_ to get her mind off things she decided to take a proper look around. She hadn't had a proper look the night before and could now see that there was a notice board on the wall, this was currently bare. Deciding to move on she walked to the other side of the room but stopped when she heard the portrait hole opening.

She turned to see McGonagall walking through. "Good morning Kagome," she said "Now, your room is ready so you can move-in later, it's on the topmost floor of the dorms. Now if you would follow me down to breakfast, you can meet the other staff,"

Kagome nodded and followed the professor down the portrait hole and towards the great hall. This was filled with only one long table with Dumbledore in the middle, Next to him was a man who had black hair and didn't look like he wanted to be there.

"That is Severus Snape," she said noticing Kagome looking "he, now, teaches Defence against the dark arts." she didn't sound too pleased at this. Before kagome could ask Dumbledore had gotten up and called them over.

She later met professor Trelawney, a kooky Divination teacher, professor sprout, herbology, and professor Flitwick, charms. They were later joined by Hagrid who was game keeper and care of magical creature's teacher at the same time.

When they finished kagome Decided that she too did not like Snape that much either. She followed McGonagall out towards her office, time for her class list to be confirmed.

* * *

wow my longest chapter yet  
i had to put dobby in  
reveiw please


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter YAY

_this one took ages, would still like some reviews *smilies*_

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

When they finished kagome Decided that she too did not like Snape that much either. She followed McGonagall out towards her office, time for her class list to be confirmed

_Now _

* * *

Kagome followed Professor McGonagall through the castle. No one talked during the walk there was an awkward silence about the place. When they reached McGonagall's Office kagome sat down whilst the professor went and got her class list.

"Now, Miss Higurashi, I have allowed you to join Transfiguration, but I will only allow little mistake. Professor Snape, DADA, Professor Slughorn, Potions, and Professor Flitwick, charms, have allowed you to join as well." She said proudly, then she went a little quieter "Now Care of Magical Creatures, you appear to be the sole sixth year to be in this subject, so Hagrid has agreed to make his lessons more...to suite your needs."

"What do you mean by that, Professor?" Kagome asked curiously. She wondered what her needs where, and why she was the only sixth year participating.

"Well we, you and your history and all, decided that the more knowledge on demons the better." She glanced down at the files that now lay flat on the desk, smiling slightly. "So that is five subjects, are there any more that you think you will need." She said sliding the class list towards her.

Kagome took a second look, thinking about what subject she would need. Defiantly not Divination, she had no need to see the future, ancient runes looked unneeded too. But then she saw herbology, perfect, that might be useful out in the feudal era, if she ever got to go back. "Herbology?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Of course, I'll ask professor sprout immediately, how about you go and move into your room and ill come get you in half an hour." The professor said smiling ever so slightly. Kagome left, walking in the direction she thought the common room was, apparently it wasn't.

It took her ten minutes to give up; she sat down against a wall waiting for a teacher to come past. Then something silvery popped out of the wall beside her, she, not knowing what else to do, screamed and pressed herself against the opposite wall.

"Oh, hello there," the thing said, once kagome settled down she realized this was a ghost, and a very old one by the look of its clothes. "I didn't mean to startle you, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpigton at your service, and you must be the new girl all the others are talking about."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said giving a slight smile. There was something wrong with his head. It appeared to be wobbling. "Um, could you do me a favour, and tell me the way to the Gryffindor common room? I'm kinda lost." She said quietly.

"Off course my lady, I am, of course, Resident ghost of Gryffindor tower after all." He then gave seemingly simple directions to the tower; Kagome thanked him and ran off in the direction he had said.

She reached the tower within minutes. She said the password, at least she had remembered that, and climbed through the portrait hole. She had only ten minutes to settle in, which was her fault, but wasting no time she grabbed her stuff, which was lying where she had left it that morning and ran up to the room McGonagall had said.

When she came in the first thought was wow, this room had all she would need. There was a double poster bed at one side and a desk at another. Next to the bed there was a window looking out over the forbidden forest. There was also a cupboard with a full length mirror on its side.

Although she wanted to explore the room more, the professor would be there in minutes, so she hurriedly unpacked, when she went to hang clothes in the cupboard and saw school robes already in there waiting for her.

When she had finished packing she hurried to the common room just in time to see McGonagall walking through the portrait hole. The professor told her that she was fine to start Herbology. She then followed the professor out to do some revision.

They had organised for her to do some practise classes during the wait for the other students to come. These where taken with her new teachers just to make sure she was at least up to the same as everyone else so that she wouldn't struggle in classes. Professor Snape had also taught her potions seeing as Slughorn hadn't arrived yet.

After a couple of days she had gotten to know the teachers and ghosts well. All this took place without them having any idea of her past. She had also managed to get too know the house elves more, especially Dobby who was kind and really liked the company.

The time went past quickly and she had managed to catch up, even according to Snape, she was doing well. Tomorrow was the day the other student arrived; Kagome was lying in bed waiting for the day to come. She was told that she could either wait in the hall or in a carriage waiting for the other students, she chose the carriage.

The day quickly passed and kagome walked down to Hogsmeade to wait in a carriage. She soon saw the gleaming train approaching with a quick glance at the creatures pulling the carriages she continued onwards. Hagrid had told her that he would teach her about them in a previous lesson, she then hoped onboard, making shore it wasn't the first carriage, she didn't want to make it seem like she came out of nowhere.

Once she had chosen her carriage the students were already exiting the train. She quickly hopped on and waited. It wasn't long till she heard the voice of the other student's coming towards her. She felt suddenly nervous, what if they didn't like her, what if she didn't fit in, what if someone found out her secret. She wanted to jump out but was too late, a group of people where heading towards her carriage. She could hear the conversation that a group was having in the distance.

"No Ron I don't know where he is" she heard what sounded like an angry girl say. "He knows how to get to the school he will be fine." The voices where getting closer. Soon she could see them walking towards her. There was a boy and a girl walking towards her. "But Hermione, I'm just saying it's a little weird"

The couple were now hopping in the carriage apparently oblivious to the fact that she was there. She sat there not wanting to interrupt their conversation. "Harry has never been like this before..."he then looked over at Kagome, he turned red "...Hi" he murmered.

* * *

longer chpter

and remember review *twinkles eyes* pleeease


	6. Chapter 6

sorry it took so long to update my computer died

_thanxs for all the reveiws _

* * *

Previously

The couple were now hopping in the carriage apparently oblivious to the fact that she was there. She sat there not wanting to interrupt their conversation. "Harry has never been like this before..."he then looked over at Kagome, he turned red "...Hi" he murmured.

_Now_

* * *

The boy, Ron she presumed, turned red, almost as red as his hair. The other girl, Hermione, had only just noticed kagome then. She too starts to blush but only the slightest. The carriage started to move suddenly jostling them all around.

Ron seemed to have lost al interest in talking and just stared at the foreign girl in front of him. He seemed confused "_this girl is way too old and pretty to be a first year, and she's not on the boats like the other first years. But why haven't I seen her before_" he thought, confused. Hermione seemed to be thinking this too as she started to introduce herself.

"Hello, My Name is Hermione and this is Ron." she said trying, without fail, to sound professional. "And you are?"She asked. She hated it when she didn't know someone or something.

"HI there, I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said smiling. '_Yay, it looks like they are sixth years. And by the looks of their clothes, probably Gryffindor '_she thought,happy she had chosen this carriage _"_I'm new here," She said smiling at Hermione's confused look on her face.

"But...How. Hogwarts has never had a transfer, or late starter, and I've read Hogwarts a History."Hermione said. Ron nodded embarrassed by what his friend had said. "Yeah, she can quote the whole thing." he said under his breath so no one could hear. But kagome, whose hearing was better than others, smiled at this comment.

"Oh I'm not a transfer student," she said, trying to clear things up. Hermione stared Confused, how could this be, before she could ask Kagome already started to answer. "I hadn't come when I was eleven due to ...other reasons" she said not wanting to say anything until she was shore that they could be trusted.

None of them could say anything until the carriage arrived at Hogwarts. They got out and made their way into the great hall with the other students. Then they took a seat at the Gryffindor table waiting for everyone to settle. Hermione took this time to explain the castle, Kagome, being polite as she is, pretended to know nothing that Hermione told her.

McGonagall then started the sorting and everyone settled down. Kagome clapped along with everyone else the new frightened little people, as Ron called them, got arranged into their temporary family's for the rest of the years at Hogwarts. After that the food appeared.

Ron grabbed as much food as possible whilst Kags and Hermione grabbed small amounts. They started talking again when the Door's of the hall opened and Kagome turned quickly enough to see a young man walk in with blood all over his face.

He seemed to be looking for someone then his eyes locked on the two beside her. '_Is this the mysterious Harry they had talked about?_'Kagome thought looking from the worried look on Hermione's face to the confused one on Ron's.

The boy then sat in between the two. "Where've you been, Blimey. What's up with your face?" he said staring at him along with everyone else in the room. Kagome now was certain that this was Harry. She was worried and had water in her eyes, harry looked at her confused as to who she was and why someone he had never met looked so worried.

"Why what's wrong with it?" he said taking his eyes of Kagome to look at his reflection in a spoon. His eyes opened wide as he saw the blood that covered him. He then looked to Hermione. She then raised her wand to his face and a quick '_Tergeo_' the blood siphoned off.

Hermione was about to ask what was wrong when Harry Quickly mumbled "tell you later" he then went to grab some chips just as they disappeared and the puddings arrived. Kagome, who had recently learned how to keep the food on her plate, offered some to Harry.

He looked at her but not wanting anything sugary took her remaining food. He then looked to Hermione for an explanation as to who this was. "Harry this is Kagome. She is new here," she said knowing what harry to ask. "And Kagome, Harry, he's a friend of ours." She said.

Nodding harry ate the food. They then talked about the sorting. Harry then mentioned someone called Voldemort and Kagome watched, intrigued, as to why, what she thought was, the stupid name and who he was.

Soon it was time for the speech. "The very best of evenings to you all" he started "To our new student welcome, and to our old welcome back. Now this year we have a new student in our sixth year" he stated, many looked around to discover who this was others where whispering excitedly.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi, stand up if you please, is our new Gryffindor sixth year please make her welcome." Kagome stood and all the eyes in the room fell onto her she blushed and sat down again. A new whispering spree started as she sat. "Now, Mr Flitch has put up more banned items on his office window. All those wishing to play Quidditch give their names to head of house. And we are also looking for some commentators." At this kagome was confused.

She had spent a month there and hadn't heard of Quidditch, she decided to ask her new friends after. "Now Professor Slughorn will be teaching potions" at this there was many disturbances "Professor Snape meanwhile shall teach Defence against the Dark arts." Complaining filled all table excluding Slytherin who seemed happy at this choice. Many talked about the jobbed being jinxed Kagome was again confused.

"Now, if you find anything strange about the castle I implore you to tell a member of staff. Do not go and investigate alone. And also listen to your teachers now, of to bed you go. Pip pip." The bustle of student got up and kagome went to follow Hermione in organising the first years whilst the boys went to talk with Hagrid.

They had gotten to the common room and everyone one was in there dorms. Hermione asked where Kagome would sleep hoping for her to be in the same dorm but kagome just said "downstairs" before going down for some well earned rest

* * *

well school starts soon so i wont be updating as much but ill try as hard as i can

review please


	7. Chapter 7

yay update

_sorry i havent for a while, school started last week sooooo_

_enjoy_

_

* * *

_

Previously

They had gotten to the common room and everyone one was in there dorms. Hermione asked where Kagome would sleep hoping for her to be in the same dorm but kagome just said "downstairs" before going down for some well earned rest.

_Now_

_

* * *

_

The first week of schooling went by fast, and Kagome, Harry, Hermione and Ron had become closer friends. It was now the weekend and having finished all her homework she was contemplating going to visit hagrid or not.

She hadn't told anyone about her past yet and she planned not to till she felt like she needed too. Kagome was glad, her life couldn't be easier. For once all she needed to worry about was her classes.

No need to worry about demons attacking.

Or a certain Half-demon ignoring her.

Life couldn't off been easier. But inside she felt like she was missing something. She had liked the outdoors and the company. She missed her friends, allot.  
But she hadn't let that get her down. She would try fixing the well after all this.

She stared down out the window looking straight into Hagrid's. She could see him playing with his dog, Fang. She decided to go down and maybe ask the others to come with her. She left the sill and went to where the others were sitting.

"Hey," she said to get their attention "I'm going to go down to Hagrid's. Want to come?"She looked and waited for an answer. Harry's and Ron's face lit up at the idea of prolonging their homework. But a little unsure they looked at Hermione for permission.

Hermione looked from the boys to the unfinished papers in front of them. "All right, you can have a break, besides we owe it to him for stopping care of magical creatures" a small 'yes' from the boys was heard before they started to pack up there things. Hermione sighs "we will meet you at the portrait hole, okay." And with that they were of.

No more than two minutes later they were all heading off to pay hagrid a visit. It didn't take them long to reach their destination. Hermione and Ron started to knock on the door waiting for hagrid to open whilst harry and kagome said hello to buck beak.

Over the past few weeks Kagome had come to love the hippogriff as much as hagrid. She bowed and he responded almost instantly. "Hey boy" she said patting his beak softly. She stepped back so Harry could bow, and starred into the forest.

She had gone in there only once with Hagrid but she knew almost as much as hagrid did. Whilst she stared she noticed some eyes watching her but when she blinked they were gone. 'Wow, I must have been imagining things' she thought before a huge crash could be heard from the side of the cabin.

"Oi," a loud voice yelled from the hut "Git away from him, he'll have Yer fingers-oh, its yeh lot."

Kagome looked up at hagrid smiling, but he seemed to have not seen her as he walked into his cabin, slamming the door behind him. Worried Harry and kagome walked over to join Ron and Hermione in trying to get Hagrid out again. The trio waited, curious as to why he was angry.

"Hagrid! Open up, we want to talk to you" Harry yelled at the door.

There was no answer from within.

"Okay, If you don't open this door right now I will blast it open" Harry then got out his wand pointing it at the door. Hermione was in the background protesting against the attack on the teacher. But before anyone could say anything the door flew open revealing a very angry hagrid.

An argument started but kagome wasn't listening. Again she saw the eyes amongst the trees. Looking around she noticed that the others where to distracted to notice her if she left. Cautiously she walked towards the forest wanting to find out what this...thing...was and why it was watching.

She looked back at the group who were going into the cabin, probably assuming that she had gone back to the castle. 'yes, now i have time to investigate' she thought to herself slowly and Cautiously going down into the forest.

* * *

sorry i know its short

and i wont update till i get more reviews next time...or if i have to much suger...wichever comes first


	8. Chapter 8

_okay okay its up, SO PLEASE DONT KILL ME *hidez*, _

_i had school and homework *stupid teachers* and my computer decided to crash._

_and i know the last chapter was short and some said it was short...you know who you are _

_so here it is_

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

She looked back at the group who were going into the cabin, probably assuming that she had gone back to the castle. 'Yes, now i have time to investigate' she thought to herself slowly and cautiously going down into the forest.

_Now_

_

* * *

_

When she reached the edge of the forest she looked back again unsure to go on or not. Ever since the attack on her and her friends she was cautious of almost anything. She watched through the window of the cabin seeing that Hagrid had appeared to have forgiven her friends. They seemed happy talking and catching up on everything over the summer.

Kagome stared back at the cabin for a while; they seemed to be fine. Just to make sure they wouldn't notice her if she left she walked till she was shore they couldn't see her. Once she was sure they couldn't see her, she walked in.

She had gone into the forest many times before, to study the magical creatures for class, but in those times she had Hagrid who new all about the forest and what lived inside and how to defend kagome against them. But now she was alone, no, not alone. There was that…thing…that the eyes belonged to in there as well.

She could feel them watching her from, what felt like, everywhere. She didn't want to look scared, it would know, she new she was being paranoid, it was probably a centaur or unicorn, and it was probably looking ar

"Okay now Kagome," she whispered trying to boost her self-esteem "You don't need someone to protect you anymore" she got out her wand, just in case she would need it. She had to be cautious still.

She had only learnt up to a fourth year level so far, so she didn't know many defence spells. Her sixth grade class where learning about the unforgivable curses so that wouldn't help her. Unless she could talk it to death…like what Snape does.

She kept walking till she reached a clearing, she decided she would look here then go back; it was probably nothing…Right. She stood in the middle of the strangely circular clearing. Wand at the ready, she waited, if it didn't come soon she would head back.

She waited for a while before she heard something behind her; she turned as quickly as she could to face the man standing behind her, her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

Standing in front of her was a tall man with bright orange hair and a large fox tail, next to him was a large, what seemed to be, cat with two tails. Kagome stared at them they looked so familiar but so different. She new who it was, she new she did, there auras where so familiar.

She watched them unsure of what to say the kindness and wariness in the eyes of the man made her cautious about him. They stood like that staring, neither wanting to startle the other, that it had gotten dark before one of them saying anything.

It was the man to speak first, "mama?" at first it was a question. He sounded almost scared but then it became more loving, as if finding a loved pet after a long time. "Momma!"

Kagome stared at the two, unsure of what to do next or if to even believe what she was seeing.

"Mamma, why are you crying?" the strange man said. Kagome wiped her eyes she hadn't noticed until now that she was crying. '_Why am I crying, she didn't know this man, right?" _Kagome thought to herself '_he seems so familiar, but I just can't remember why'_ she looked at his tail and then it clicked.

Shippo, her adopted son from the past was standing before her. And kirara, Sango's demon two tail cat as well. She couldn't help she had to cry, she hadn't seen these friends for ages.

"Mama, don't cry," shippo said running forward, just in case she fainted, she looked like she was and shore as hell felt like it too "don't worry I'll catch you" and she fainted.

When kagome woke she didn't remember much she looked around realising that she was in a sleeping bag under a tree she looked around and saw a person sitting beside a fire talking quietly to a cat.

And then she remembered the night before. She tried to sit up silently but shippo must have heard her because next thing she new he was next to her. He sat down next to her helping her up whilst asking if she was okay or wanted some food for breakfast, his face was so calm.

He had just found his mother after years "_this must be the times that mama came for"_

She nodded in yes before they where interrupted by muffled noises in the forest. Kirara transformed and shippo stood defensively over Kagome watching the trees waiting.

Kagome waited, unsure of what to expect from the edges of. She started to hear the words more clearly. They where shouting for her, then she remembered. She must have spent the night in the forest, out of school.

'_Oh, god I'm sooo dead when they find me, It will be detention for a month' _Kagome thought staring at the forest, she looked over at shippo who seemed to be ready to attack anything that came out of the forest

"Shippo its okay it's just the school looking for me, I'm not meant to be out this late, early?" she said quietly and confused. Shippo nodded happy that she had decided to stop being afraid and to talk to him.

When she heard the voices more clearly she recognised them as Hagrid and Hermione. They where calling her name and sounded scared and worried. Kagome wanted to get up and yell out to hers friends that she was safe but then remembered Shippo and Kirara; she didn't think she was ready to tell them of her past, not yet anyway. She looked over to her old friends and decided.

* * *

okay there done

now dont hurt me =3


	9. Chapter 9

_okay here is a really short chapter_

_but dont blame me teachers keepp giving me homework and the computer keeps crashing -.-_

_kay so here it is _

_

* * *

_

Previously

When she heard the voices more clearly she recognised them as Hagrid and Hermione. They where calling her name and sounded scared and worried. Kagome wanted to get up and yell out to hers friends that she was safe but then remembered Shippo and Kirara; she didn't think she was ready to tell them of her past, not yet anyway. She looked over to her old friends and decided.

__

Now

* * *

She had decided, and she was going to go through with it, no matter what. She stood up and walked over to shippo and whispered in his ear, ignoring the annoyed look on his face. Then went to kirara and told the same. Then walked over to where the voices could be heard. Behind her she could hear movement and new it was her friends from the past.

She looked over at them and smiled reassuringly, Shippo had not liked this idea at all, she could tell, the look on his face reminded her of Inuyasha's whenever she suggested something. But Kirara didn't mind…maybe...kagome couldn't really tell.

She faced the forest again, waiting for hagrid and Hermione to come out. She was actually quite scared of what they would think.

She listened quietly as they came closer, she could hear harry in the distance yelling at Ron, probably for something stupid, then Hermione joined in and the yelling stopped. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her new friends.

They must have heard her because you could hear shaky shushing going on and then silence, she smiled at this. She didn't bother shouting out because the next thing she knew she was flat on the ground being squashed by Hermione.

"KAGOME," Harry and Ron yelled in union from the edge of the forest. Along with Hagrid...at least that's what kagome thought he said...it was kinda muffled. Kagome smiled up at them.

"where the hell where you, we were so worried," Hermione cried "you didn't come back and no one saw you go to your dorm and so we came to look for you...and...and" she looked like she had more to say but Ron pulled her away before she could. Only just noticing, the watching demons behind her.

He seemed to freeze on the spot, only seeming to be able to poke harry whilst pointing over dramatically at the two strangers. Hagrid and Hermione looked over at where the boy was pointing, and sure enough there where odd people watching them blankly.

"Oh…er…these are friends of mine," Kagome said carefully pointing behind her smiling slightly. "er they wont hurt you, promise." Ron still stood frozen whilst Hermione looked at Kagome confused, _'she had never mentioned funny looking friends, seriously one looks like at giant cat' _Hermione thought.

It was although the…creature…had read her mind, as instantly as she thought that the 'Giant Cat' turned into a smaller less fierce looking cat, although it still had two tails, it looked kind of cute like a tiny kitten.

"Ah Kagome, who are they?" Hermione asked stuttering slightly. She took a step back closer to Hagrid as he muttered something about not seeing them before, seeing as he did know all the animals in the forest, and the magical creatures.

"Well…guys, this is my son and friend Shippo and Kirara" she said motioning to them as she said there name.

* * *

okay there

now if you think i need help then

HELP ME please

i dont know what to do

mind blank


	10. Chapter 10

okay there we go, i know its short but LIVE WITH IT

enjoy :)

* * *

_Previously_

"Well…guys, this is my son and friend Shippo and Kirara" she said motioning to them as she said there name.

_Now:_

* * *

The only thing that could be said for this moment was AWWKWARD. All of there faces where the same, eyes wide and mouths open. Shippo and kirara sat awkwardly behind kagome whilst she stared with worrying eyes at her new friends.

The first one to talk was Ron he responded with a quiet blimey. Hermione started muttering about Shippo being too old to be kagome son and also appeared to be a full demon and that couldn't be unless kagome was one too.

Harry was just staring to and from thinking that his chances with her where crashing down around him, if she had a son that means there had to be a farther and if there was a farther that meant she was married, possibly.

Hagrid started to yell about her being to young and that the person who was the farther should be here helping.

Kagome decided to end the confusion, "He is my ADOPTED son," as soon as she basically yelled this; the faces of her friends started to slacken and calm down, adoption was a better idea then her having a child but still confusing in the age department, he seemed so much older then her and looked so different, seriously HE HAD A TAIL and if that wasn't a sign, what was.

Hermione decided to speak up, "but when did you adopt him he looks like…twice your age" she whispered taking a while to determined the difference of age between them.

"Actually, it was only last year that I decided to adopt him," Kagome whispered quietly, looking at her friends astonished faces. "Okay can we take this back to the castle, ill will explain there okay, it's a long story and I'm starting to get cold an hungry." When she said this Shippo and Kirara responded almost instantly, coming closer to her to keep her warm Shippo picked her up and Kirara, in kitten form jump up on her lap.

"Guys, I appreciate this but maybe you can be a little more….subtle," Kagome said thinking of how the rest of the school would react. When she said this Shippo put her down and started to smirk then got out one of his transformation leafs.

Kagome's friends looked on curiously un-shore of what he would do. But before they new it there was a big puff of smoke and the man was gone, replaced by a cute little child with a tail to big from him. Kagome smiled at this picking up her little friend happy with the familiar feel of a friend she lost not so long ago.

All of her other friends where startled never had they seen someone other then a witch or wizard transform this much, Hermione thought he was cute like a tiny baby.

"Okay everyone, to my room," she said carrying her two friends and heading to the casle

* * *

remember guys i update when you review sooo REVIEW

*suger suger*


	11. Chapter 11

after this no more previously...its too hard.

i wont be updating in a while exams and all sooooo

LIVE WITH IT

and i OWN nothing

* * *

_Previously_

"Okay everyone, to my room," she said carrying her two friends and heading to the castle

_Now:_

They started moving attempting to hide kagome holding shippo and kirara behind them. It was the start of the weekend and so all of the students where down at breakfast or still asleep in bed so they didn't pass many people on the way up to the Gryffindor tower. Hagrid had left them at the castle entrance due to the 'delivery' he was due to get later that morning. Even though they were all curious about what it was no one bothered to ask, they figured that what Kagome was going to tell them seemed more important

When they reached the tower they crept inside heading up to Kagome's room, it wasn't until too late that they remembered the girl dorm spell, whenever a boy tried to climb the stairs to the girls dorm, the stairs would turn to a slide, it wasn't until they had all landed in a huge pile on the floor that anyone said anything.

"Aw, crap" kagome said pushing her self of the floor "didn't know they did that" she started helping up her friends and picking up the two demons who where currently yelling at the cursed staircase.

"I forgot it did that" Hermione stated rubbing her head "how can we get up there now?" she started up the staircase witch stayed normal and sat down on the top step.

"Kirara" Kagome suddenly shouted looking at her furry friend, "could you carry the boys up there? It might work" Kirara tilted her head obviously thinking it through then nodded before transforming into her grown self.

The guys, after recovering from the sudden change hopped onto Karara's back before she started on the stairs. At first she was nervous, tapping each stair gently with her foot, five steps up she seemed confident and ran the rest of the way.

The girls met her up there and Kagome led her down the passage to her room. She had changed the room heaps since she first moved in. her stuff was strewn across the room souvenirs placed upon the desk bed a mess, a few days into the year and she had already scared away all of the house elves that had come to clean.

Her new friend's faces were filled with surprise as they looked at all of the foreign objects within the room. Shippo and Kirara's reaction was different; shippo went back to normal whilst laughing quietly at the mess of the room whilst Kirara went through all the feudal era things looking for something familiar. Kagome motions for her friends to sit o the large double bed in the centre of the room.

As they sat she started to talk "well, there has been something I haven't told you" this was interrupted with a 'Duh' from Ron then some very dramatic shushing from Hermione. "Well do you know about the time travelling Miko?" she asked hoping Hermione would know, which, she did.

"Yes, it's the story of a young teenager priestess, supposedly from our time, travelling back through time to feudal era Japan, she travelled around with a demon hunter, monk, a half dog demon and two young demons, one cat the other fox, but that's all made up , who can do a time spell on a well." She said confused, Kagome blushed.

"Well, it's not made up," Kagome said blushing even darker. Her new friend's mouths opened to make a giant O. Hermione started ranting about Kagome having no proof and that there was no way this could be real.

Kagome decided to end the silliness, "Okay, I have got proof. You see those two rifling through my stuff" three heads turned and Shippo and Kirara moved away from the mess they made "they are the fox demon and cat demon from the tale." Each rose hand when they were mentioned.

"And I'm the priestess who went down the well." She added quietly. Her voice barely heard by the surprised trio. They all sat in stunned silence as Kagome waited for them to recover from their shock. After an hour Hermione was the first to talk.

"So, does this mean you travelled to feudal era Japan?" she asked, voice shaking. Kagome responded with a slow nod. "Okay then...I thinks I need to think about this." With this she left, heading to the library to find out some more information.

Ron muttered something about needing a lie down before leaving as well. A very recognisable yell could be heard as the stairs change and Ron slid down. Kirara and Shippo lay down on Kagome's huge bed and fell asleep quickly.

Now all that was left was Harry and Kagome. Harry blushed at the thought of them being alone sat like this for a while before they were interrupted by a huge yelp of pain from down on the grounds. Both of them jumped up to look out of the window to see hagrid trying to move a giant crate across to the forest.

"What do you want to bet that that's the delivery" Harry said raising an eyebrow slightly. Kagome laughed at this knowing that it was. Their moment was short because another different sound could be heard from down on the grounds. The two on the bed shot up strait ears perked upwards.

Kagome looked over worried for her friends but that was short lived as Shippo started bursting out laughing and Kirara rand to the window and sat on the sill in kitten form. Kagome looked over at the hysteric fox confused.

"That stupid...half-demon...has...gotten himself...caught" he started talking between huge breaths and laughing fits. "By a half-giant...and he calls me weak" he added wiping away a tear.

Kagome knew what he was talking about at once. Ignoring the confused harry she walked over to the window and watched Hagrid. Inside the crate was none other than Inuyasha. 'Life here at Hogwarts is about to change' she thought to herself before hurrying down to the hut. Closely followed by Harry.

* * *

yay please review and SMILE

P.S I LOVE SUGER


	12. Chapter 12

yay update and i think this is one of my longest chapters yet

please review it will make me haaaaaapppppppy :)

* * *

They ran down through the corridors that where now filled with students. Shippo and Kirara had decided to come but would meet them down there. They continued to run as fast as they could, tears coming to Kagomes eyes as she thought of Inuyasha. She hadn't seen him for ages. The well must had either fixed itself or this was the older Inuyasha like Shippo and Kirara.

Harry followed blindly at who this Half Demon was. He thought that maybe it was the one form the story that Hermione told.

They kept running, ignoring the teachers yelling at them and the students cursing them when they where hit. It wasn't until they ran into Professor McGonagall did the stop, mainly because they actually ran into her knocking he over.

"Oh, I'm really sorry professor." Kagome started, she helped her to her feet before trying to run off again desperate to get down to Hagrid. But before she could leave a hand stopped her.

"And where do you think your going?" she asked turning Kagome around. Her eyes widened as she saw the tears and pure determination in her eyes. "What's wrong Kagome?" she asked moving Kagome aside.

"Well, its Inuyasha miss. Hagrid has him. I have to get down there before any thing happens" as Kagome spoke McGonagall understood exactly what she meant. She indicated to the young girl to follow her as the moved out side quickly due to the students moving out of their way to let them through.

They reached the huge doors that led the way down to Hagrid's as they opened Kagome could see that Hagrid had made basically no progress since the first saw him. He was still fighting with the crate and seemed to be yelling at it as it wobbled violently.

Professor McGonagall left them there as they ran down hoping not to trip. The closer they got the more they could hear. Kagome could hear exactly what was being said now.

"Quiet down you stupid half demon!" Hagrid yelled at the giant box in front of him this was responded by very annoyed angry yells that where muffled by the box.

This went on until Hagrid looked up and saw them running down. "Oh hey you two, what are you doing down here?" he asked confused and a little nervous. A very muffled "who's out there" could be heard from the crate.

"Hagrid, what's in the crate?" harry asked as Kagome went over trying to pry it open but Hagrid pushed her away.

"It's just a little project I was planning for Kagome's next class." Hagrid replied nervously standing in front of it. "It was just wondering around Japan lost apparently. So I thought it could help Kagome here." He looked all nervous when saying this.

The conversation went on but Kagome tuned out listing to the crate ear pressed to the side. Inside heavy breathing could be heard and Kagome decided to try something. "Inuyasha?" she asked waiting for a response.

Hagrid and harry had both stopped talking to watch as she spoke to the crate. Both of them had a face of surprise when a voice could be heard from within. Even though the sound was muffled they could tell what was being said.

It was a distinct sound of a mumbled version of Kagome's name could be heard. The voice that spoke was filled with confusion and disbelief. Kagome face lit up before running behind Hagrid's hut where she knew a leaver lay picking it up she ran back to the pair of stunned wizards…well one wizard one half giant…and ran to the crate.

Hagrid tried to stop her yelling about how "dangerous" the demon inside was and that they should back away and leave it alone. Harry stared at Hagrid confused about his change of heart towards those types of creatures. He always said they where the cute and cuddly type and they would always end up deadly. He was confused about this, but decided to let it go when Kagome jammed the leaver into the side of the crate.

As Kagome pushed on the side a loud creaking could be heard and a very loud groan erupted from the side of the crate. Kagome struggled to open it and Harry came down to help. They booth pushed as hard as they could, willing the box to open.

It wasn't long until the crate gave way and the side opened. All they saw was a flash of silver and red before they all tumbled onto the ground panting from the effort used to open the crate. Hagrid yelled at the creature that had come from within. Then Kagome and Harry looked at each other smiling.

They had done it; they looked back to the castle to see Ron and Hermione running down towards them. Kagome looked over at the half-demon Inuyasha, who was now standing on top of Hagrid's hut trying to avoid the things Hagrid was throwing at him. Kagome laughed at this, brining the half-demon eyes to her.

Ron and Hermione arrived at that moment demanding an explanation from the pair on the ground. They looked at the roof seeing the Demon staring at Kagome, they couldn't read his face to see if he was annoyed or not

At that moment he jumped down landing directly in front of Kagome causing everyone else to jump whilst Kagome stood there. Moments passed before movement came, Kagome's eyes started to water as she stared at her friend.

Inuyasha's response was different to what many expected. Most thought he would hug her or leave or even attack. No-one thought he would panic, he stepped back as if he tears had stung him.

"Ahhhh," he said startling the onlookers, only two of them new he could talk the others where surprised. "Kagome why are you crying, what did I do?" he asked worried wanting to know what he did wrong.

He was a surprised as anyone when Kagome stepped into him muttering and mumbling incoherent words and he responded by wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

hahaahahahahahhahaha yay review :)


	13. Chapter 13

short chapter i know, i mean i did write it but i thought i should put something up

ive had exams and other things on so couldent update

sorry well hope you like it.

* * *

The hug lasted a while until the pair remembered the few watching on and decided to separate. No one spoke for a while too shocked to understand what was going on. No one understood how the two new each other until Hermione spoke

"That's the half demon in the story isn't it" she asked in a high squeaky voice, obviously scared of the strange creature in front of her. Inuyasha looked at her, eyes flaring with rage at being called an 'it'.

Hermione looked up face getting more frightened. But the fear of Inuyasha was short before a new one came. A large crash could be heard within the forbidden forest, causing the group jump.

Inuyasha forgot about Hermione's comment and turned around. "I new I smelt something' he said before unsheathing his sword witch transformed from the kinked rusty old sword to the demon sword before the eyes of the confused witch and wizards.

Inuyasha, sensing this, had huge smile on his face as he jumped into a tree just as a giant demon jumped out of the tree tops making the group scream. Harry stepped in front of kagome to protect her from the creature he saw before him; although he was unsure of what it was he was certain he should protect kagome at all costs.

They all watched in amazement as Inuyasha quickly rid of the demon smiling widely at his brute strength.

"Come on inuyasha I better take you to see Dumbledore. We can pick Shippo and Kirara up on the way" with that the group headed up to the castle.

***somewhere dark and gloomy***

"My lord" a small balding man who looked remarkably like a rat whispered bowing before his master. "Our source inside Hogwarts has responded with some news my lord" he knelt down waiting for a response from his master

"What is it the Wormtail" the dark lord spoke. He was bald completely, and had no nose. He had slits for eyes and looked like a snake. He was getting rather bored of sitting around.

"According to our source my lord the shikon miko has arrived at Hogwarts" he said bowing again before quickly leaving. This was excellent news for the dark lord as he had been hunting the shikon no tama for a few years now but to his knowledge the wielder was dead.

He decided then and there that he would forget about killing harry alone for the time being and going after the miko instead. with the power of the shikon he could definatly win. he called forth wormtail to tell the insider to change targets,he needed that jewel.

* * *

there we go review please i neeeeeeed to no how im going

and reviews really help me update ^^


	14. Chapter 14

TADAH update

first one in ages i know, but i have my reasons

ENJOY

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, he new that something was going down in the grounds but new his students and staff to well to let it bother him, and besides these things happen very often now.. But it wasn't until ten minutes later that he was surprised. When a certain miko burst in dragging a very annoyed looking half demon buy his very dog like ears.

"Professor sorry to interrupt" said the very tired Kagome "but my friend Inuyasha may need to stay at Hogwarts for a while…" she then pointed to the very annoyed half-demon whose ear she was holding

The professor didn't know what to say about this. It was much unexpected for this particular demon to appear, before he could answer though the demon spoke.

"Look old man I'm staying no matter what you say" he said seeming proud of him-self as if he had done some thing well.

"Yes, yes of course you can… as long as you don't mind sharing a room with Miss Higurashi here." With this Kagome Blushed. and they both left the office before heading down to the common room

Harry, Ron and Hermione where waiting for them in the common room when they got back. Kagome Stopped just inside the door,

"Wasn't Shippo and Kirara meant to meet us down there?" kagome asked confused. Her friends were not in the room. She ran to her room followed by Hermione, all the boys just slid down again. The reached Kagome's room to find it a mess, everything was everywhere.

Kagome eyes widened as she remembered the jewel she ran immediately to where she hid it. She smiled as she saw it sitting where she left it. She placed it on to a necklace and put it on.

Hermione looked at it, her face lit up like she was about to ask a question but before she could ask Kagome spoke. "Yeah this is the jewel, not important though we need to find my friends." Hermione gave a quick nod before they ran down to se Ron and Harry holding of inuyasha who had Tessaiga out and was trying to attack the stairs.

He stopped struggling when he saw kagome and started loudly protesting about the stairs not letting him up. But when he saw Kagome's worried face he stopped. "What happened" he asked putting Tessaiga away.

"Shippo and Kirara where here now they're gone, also my room has been ransacked...do you think?" she asked looking at inuyasha. He nodded and jumped upstairs when he landed the stairs started to change but stopped, dumbledore must have changed them.

Kagome watched from below hopeing that he hadn't been there, that he wasn't back. But a yell of swear words from upstairs answered her question, Naraku had been there.

* * *

okay i know it was short but its the best i can do and an updates an update

so REVIEW


End file.
